A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user ridding therein in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle includes an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc. according to type of motor used.
The electric vehicle refers to a vehicle for driving an electric motor using electric energy and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), etc.
Recently, intelligent vehicles have been actively developed for safety or convenience of a driver or pedestrian.
The intelligent vehicle is an advanced vehicle using information technology (IT) and is also referred to as a smart vehicle. The intelligent vehicle provides optimal traffic efficiency by introduction of an advanced vehicle system and through association with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
In particular, intelligent automobiles have the technical advantage of maximizing the safety of pedestrians as well as the driver, passengers by developing safety-related core technologies such as obstacle detection and collision detection or mitigation devices.
On the other hand, techniques for remote control functions, and the like for starting the vehicle through a terminal such as a smart key and for controlling functions in the vehicle from the outside the vehicle are being developed.
However, such a remote control function may cause problems such as damage to the peripheral due to uncontrollably controlling the vehicle with a signal requested by the user in a situation where the user cannot see the vehicle.